There's More to Me
by HappyBlue36
Summary: Dani and Beastboy want nothing more than to be normal. Meeting each other seems normal enough. Beastboy even tells her his real name- Garfield. But changing his name doesn't change the fact that Garfield is apart of the Teen Titans. And Dani was born in a lab. Wanting to be normal is only going to complicate things. DaniXBB. (previously Metonia)
1. Prologue

**So I know that Dani comes after TUE but in this one, TUE basically takes the place of Phantom Planet, meaning Phantom Planet never happened. I'll be trying to update within the next week but I can't make many promises. I'm hoping to feel some pressure. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll take any criticism as long as it is constructive.**

* * *

The Prologue

_Amity Park_

Dani walked on the streets of Amity Park, having just arrived from London. She'd been traveling the world for the past year and had decided that it was finally time to see her only family. She hadn't heard or seen her cousin in over a year and wished she had tried to keep in contact, but time flies by when you can travel the world without paying the expenses. So, other than a random post card here and there, she hadn't told her cousin, Danny, what she had been up to. Since Dani had moved so much she never had time to receive any letters and never stopped to make an email address for herself.

The town felt off from the moment she had arrived and it didn't take long until Dani realized why. The most haunted town in the US was suddenly like a real ghost town, quiet, with tumbleweeds included. No one was outside, despite the sunny sky. As she started to near the block where the Fentons lived she realized something else too. The normally neon words of FENTON, were no longer bright.

Dani ran to the house, thinking the worse, and when she had finally reached the front door, she knew she would not like what she would find. A gold plaque on the door read-

In Loving Memory of the Fentons and their friends:

Jack, Madison, Jasmine, Daniel, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Mr. Lancer

She didn't believe it. She opened the door; it wasn't locked, and only found more evidence of the horrible truth.

The once cheery house now had the feel of a museum. Weapons were in glass cases, with little description to the side. Pictures were everywhere, some looking the way she remembered, some from before she had been born. Pictures of the only family she had ever known, not counting Vlad (she never did). Dani picked up a photo set on the coffee table. This one had everyone but Maddie in it. Dani guessed she was the one taking the picture. Sam and Tucker were sitting on the couch and appeared to be in a fight of some sort, with Danny trying to dispute the argument. Jazz was studying a large book. Jack was in the background eating some fudge. Dani could feel tears start to come and she let them. Hugging the picture to her chest, Dani sat on the floor and cried.

_How could this have happened?_ she thought. _How could they all be gone?_

After what seemed to be a life time, she stood up, still hugging the picture to her chest, her tears starting to slow down but not completely stopping.

It was then that Dani noticed a blown up newspaper incased in glass on the wall. After closer inspection, she discovered it was a few months old and on the front page was a picture of the remains of a burning building.

It read:

_The Fenton family, best known for being the town ghost hunters, were killed along with Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Mr. Lancer ,when the Nasty Burger exploded, an explosion caused by the infamous Danny Phantom. Phantom was seen at the Nasty Burger just before the explosion. Another ghost appeared to be working with him, though this one is unknown to the town. Though it was originally believed that Phantom had perished in explosion, some eye witnesses state that they saw Phantom flying away from the scene. The explosion was a reaction of…._

Dani stopped reading, suddenly realizing what the article was saying. _Danny could be alive. _She drops the picture she had been holding in her arms, and heard glass breaking before she ran up stairs. Though the stairs were not blocked, the second floor had not been touched at all, dust and cobwebs all over. _Danny must have left some sort of clue, he would have known I'd come back eventually, _she thinks. Dani runs to his room but stops in the middle of the hallway to look at a picture hanging on the wall. It was of her and Danny eating at the Nasty Burger making faces as they eat the strange tasting burgers. This picture was slightly less dusty then the rest. She looks at it for a few moments and then takes it off the wall. A piece of paper falls to the ground and Dani can't help but smile through her still tear stained face. It reads:

Dani,

I am alive. I am currently in Jump City. Once you get this come find me. I own a bookstore called Makeshift in the city. Be careful of the Teen Titans when you fly in

DP

It was all Dani needed to become the happiest person in the world. She didn't quite understand what he meant by be careful of the Teen Titans. She knows who they are, they're heroes. Why would she need to be careful of them? But that didn't matter now. Dani had to hurry to Jump City. She went Ghost and flew through the walls, heading as fast as she could to be with cousin.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Wish a flying monkey would come out of no where and throw bananas at people? TELL ME! REVIEW!**

**Peace out peeps**

-Ren


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi. So thank you to the people who have given this story a try. And a BIG thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter came out faster then I thought it would, so enjoy. The next chapter probably won't be finished as quick. Probably.**

**To the Reviewers:**

**To ****avidreaded****\- Thanks for reviewing! About the DannyXRaven pairing, I've thought about and I think the most I'll go with that is imply it. The story won't have a bunch of Raven anyway. So unless I change a whole bunch of what I have planned, you won't be seeing much of it. But I'm not giving Danny or Raven any other love interest. **

**To ****Azorawing****\- Thank you for reviewing! I hope to be able to impress**

**To ****ItTicklesLikeCrazy****\- Thanks for reviewing! The monkey will come, don't worry. It will be easy to incorporate into the story with Beastboy and all. **

Chapter 1

_A month later, Titans Tower_

"Yo, Beastboy!" yelled Cyborg as he entered the training room looking around the gym for his green friend. Recently, Robin had been upping up training and decided that Beastboy needed more time than the rest of them. Or at least that was what Beastboy liked to think. The real reason was that he had been secretly watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D* when he thought Robin wasn't looking. So when everyone else was dismissed from training Beastboy stayed behind. He had just been about to leave the gym when Cyborg came in.

"Ready to play some Doom?" asked Cyborg, holding two controllers in his hands.

"You bet I am!" Beastboy grabbed a controller and ran to the living room, Cyborg not far behind him.

_An hour later_

"Dude, how do we keep losing to these guys?" screamed Beastboy. Cyborg had steam blowing out his ears, his arms folded on his metal chest. Beastboy would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. The players GhostGuy600 and Beanies800 had whipped their butts 1000 times just the week before and they continued to do so this week. The gamers had never been defeated and probably never would. After losing against them so many times, you would think most would just give up but both Cyborg and Beastboy were determined to win and had so far been very unsuccessful.

Robin walked in, looking irrigated. He had just spent the last hour looking for anything on Phantom, one of the villains in town. Phantom was a ghost and had first popped in about six months before but he hadn't showed up recently and that made Robin suspicious. When the ghost first appeared, he destroyed 3 buildings and though that might not seem like much in comparison to some of the other villains, it was only the beginning to this guys crimes.

Following Phantom came dozens of other ghosts but none of them seemed to stay long. Raven's guess was that they couldn't survive in the human world for long and had to return to the Ghost Zone, home of ghosts, to get energy. The original theory was that maybe Phantom was a good guy but that was quickly dismissed. Phantom was wanted for the murders of 7 people in a town called Amity Park. The GiW was originally going to take care of the ghost after he had escaped their custody, but after they destroyed more buildings then Phantom without even catching him, it was decided that the Teen Titans were in charge of capturing the ghost and turning him in. And they had had as much success as BB and Cy trying to beating GhostGuy600 and Beanies800.

Robin ignored his friends on the couch and headed to the kitchen. He needed something to eat before returning to his research. And he figured hiding in his room wasn't going to stop Beastboy from asking-

"Hey Robin, could I go see the midnight premiere of Captain America: The Winter Soldier*?" asked Beastboy, having left his sulking friend on the couch. He had been waiting for the movie forever and was dying to see it. And the whole team knew it since he had been talking nonstop about it for a whole month.

"Sorry Beastboy, you know the rules," said Robin, while searching in the cupboards for something that wasn't expired. "You have to be inside the tower by 12 unless there is a crime or the whole team has to come out. You can see the movie another time."

"But-"

"No buts. You already sleep in til noon half the time."

"Come on. Just this once?" complained Beastboy

"No. And if you keep bothering me, I'll change make it so you have to be in by 10."

Grumbling, Beastboy returned to his seat on the couch. He didn't get it. They all knew he was the biggest Marvel fan ever. Why couldn't Robin just let him go this one night? And it's not like he could just sneak out past the boy wonder…

That's it!

* * *

_Some time later_

"Okay, there has got to be a way out without the team knowing," Beastboy wondered aloud, as he paced his room. So far he had only come up with three problems that needed a solution, 1 He would need a non-green, non-animal disguise, 2 He would need a way in and out, and 3 A place to sit. If he showed up as Beastboy, people would notice and talk, giving him away. Finding a way in and out shouldn't be too hard but turning into a mouse might ruin his disguise. All the tickets had sold out the day they were available, so he didn't have a ticket or seat.

Beastboy looked at the clock. It read 9:22. He had two hours to come up with a plan if he wanted to get there on time. Beastboy stopped pacing and plopped himself head first on his bed. Maybe he could just see it tomorrow…

There was a knock at the door, and when Beastboy lifted his head to look, he noticed a folded up piece of paper sliding under door. He got off his bed and unfolded the paper. It read _Meet me in the garage at 10:30. Don't tell anyone. _Beastboy smiled. _Well this ought 'a be good, _thought Beastboy.

* * *

_10:31 pm_

"So you going to tell me what this is all about," Beastboy asked Cyborg. Beastboy hadn't been completely surprised when the note turned out to be Cyborg. Only he would ask you to meet in the garage. But he was still trying to figure out what Cy wanted. And if Cyborg really could help him with his problem, as Beastboy was starting to believe, what would Beastboy have to do to get it?

"I am going to be your fairy godfather. I can get you into the movie and back to the tower without Robin ever finding out." Cyborg had this silly grin on his face, as if he was super proud of himself.

"How?" Beastboy asked, choosing to ignore the fairy godfather part. Cyborg led him to a pile of large, neatly stacked metal boxes.

"With these babies." Cyborg pressed a button on his garage remote and a box in the front labeled BBBB opened up like a garage. Inside were two wooden boxes, one small like a ring box and the other slightly bigger then Beastboy. Cyborg picked up the small box, opening it to reveal two identical rings. They were metal, a plain old silver color.

"And this is supposed help me how?" Beastboy asked. How were metal rings going to get him to the movie?

"Put them on your middle fingers and then put your fists together so the rings touch."

Beastboy put the rings on and hesitantly made the rings touch. He was starting to wonder if this was some sort of trick when there was suddenly a flash of light that was gone as quickly as appeared.

"What did that do?" Beastboy questioned. Then he saw Cyborg's expression. It was a mixture of shock, smugness, and glee. Beastboy looked down and yelped in surprise. Spotting a nearby mirror, he ran to get a good look at himself.

Instead of a green boy in the mirror, there was a normal human person. The person in the mirror didn't have fangs like Beastboy, didn't have pointy years like Beastboy (though they were on the sharp side), he wasn't even wearing the same clothes as Beastboy- or the ones he had been wearing a minute ago. This kid had on a green tee, color similar to Beastboy's skin and khaki shorts. His hair was brown and just as crazy as Beastboy's. His skin was a nice tan color, the type Beastboy thought he would have if he wasn't green. The only thing that hadn't really changed were his green eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked normal. Beastboy continued to stare at the boy in the mirror, until Cyborg spoke.

"What do you think? I've been working on it since I had made my own when I spied on the H.I.V.E.. It only took me so long because I was working on it without Robin and I was keeping it a secret. I was saving it for your birthday." Beastboy looked at Cyborg through the mirror, then back at himself, his mouth still hanging open.

"Shut your mouth before you catch flies and tell me what you think already."

"Cyborg… it's amazing! I can't believe you made this for me! I look so weird! How did you do it?" Beastboy asked so quickly, Beastboy himself almost couldn't process his own words.

"I thought you would like it. I had to take some guesses with the skin and hair since you've always been green, but the simulation machine gave me a good image of how it would turn out."

Cyborg grabbed the new Beastboy's shoulders and brought him to the bigger box.

"And this is extra insurance."

Cyborg pressed a button on the side of the box and inside was Beastboy.

"What are you trying to do? Replace me?!" Beastboy exclaimed after screeching not at all like a girl.

"No. Remember, when I left to be Mr. Spy Guy, I needed a replacement so no one would wonder where I was. Now we have one for you," Cyborg knocked on the head of the replacement and a metal _clang_ filled the air. "Right now all it can do is sleep like you, and luckily, that's all we need it to do."

Beastboy, finally catching on, smiles a mischievous smile. He was going to be able to sneak out and see the movie. He won't look like Beastboy so no one will tell the media. If Robin comes to check on him in his room the Robo Beastboy will be his decoy. But one thing was still bothering him.

"What's in it for you?" asked Beastboy, eyeing Cyborg.

"Let's just say you owe me a favor."

Beastboy didn't like the sound of that, but he would have to worry about it later. He had a movie to catch.

* * *

***Here I have made Beastboy a huge Marvel fan. I thought it was ironic. It won't be too important in the later chapters and you don't need to know much about it to read. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate with every fiber within your body? LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW!**

**Peace out peeps**

-Ren


	3. Chapter 2

**HI! I meant to post this way earlier but I didn't, so, sorry. Hope you all survived the wait. Thank you reviewers! Ya'll are awesomesause! **

**So I realized I haven't been putting a Disclaimer in any chapters, and in case anyone was thinking I owned Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, you are dead wrong because if I did, I'd be rich and could buy myself a laptop. So there. DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Makeshift_

"Alright, here you go," Dani said as she placed the book in a brown paper bag for the boy. "Come back soon."

Dani smiled at the boy as he left the store, and then walked out from behind the counter to shelf some new books, leaving Nora to take the few customers still left in the store. Normally there would be way more people but Thursdays were the bookstore's slowest nights.

So far life in Jump City had been good for her. It was different compared to the time she spent traveling the world, but Dani was starting to prefer the slower life. She didn't have to think about where she would be sleeping for the night and now had some normality in her life. Not to mention she could spend her time with Danny.

Dani walked through the aisles of books to place the new books that had come in. While she put them in their appropriate places, she snuck glances at Danny, who was talking to a customer in the aisle next to hers. Thought she had been there a month, Dani was still amazed by her cousin. She didn't understand how he did anything after what he had been through.

He looked very different then he had when she first met him. He still had black raven hair and ice blue eyes, same as her, but he was taller. And more muscular. Definitely no longer the scrawny kid that always got beat up in school. He normally wore a long black sleeved shirt, to hide the scars that were all over his arms. It also hid the tattoos.

After his family had died in the expulsion, Danny had been on the run from Vlad and the GiW. Unfortunately, he got caught by the GiW. Saying worst month of his life would be an understatement. Vlad had discovered where he was and pretty much saved him. Danny had figured that he had been able to escape becoming Dan so he stuck with Vlad until he decided he wanted to live out on his own. It was Vlad's generous donation that got the bookstore started. He visited from time to time but do so less frequently when Dani came in the picture, probably because of all the awkwardness when he had stopped by the first time.

Dani's relationship with Vlad was complicated, as he had pretended to care for her when all he really wanted was Danny. But she shouldn't blame him. She was just the product of a failed cloning experiment.

Dani shook the thought out of her mind. She had gotten over that a long time ago and didn't want to deal with it again.

"Dani, you okay?" A voice broke her train of thought and she looked up to see Danny walking over to her, the customer gone. She hadn't realized that her face had been in a deep frown.

"Um, yeah, sorry I got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

Danny stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, a questioning look in them.

"Okay…there was something I wanted to ask you," Dani smiled at her cover up. She would have asked him later anyways.

"What is that?" asked Danny, folding his arms on his chest. "If it has anything to do with boys, just make sure he knows you could break his face if he tries anything."

"Hahaha very funny… I was wondering if you would let me go see a movie tonight." Captain America: The Winter Soldier was coming out and she'd lock Danny in a closet if he said no.

"Sure. Why do you even ask me anymore? You'd sneak out to see it anyway,"

"Because it gives me peace of mind. Besides you could come with me."

"No thank you. I can see the movie another day. I'm already on the cities radar as it is. I'd rather not have to add sneaking into movies to my list of crimes. Get started on closing up shop. And tell Nora she can head home for the night if she hasn't already left."

Dani finished putting the last of the books on the shelves and headed to the counter. Dani could see a boy, leaning over the counter and Nora, who was behind the counter, laughing.

"…and then he said No, radio," Dani heard the boy saying. It must have been a hilarious punch line because Nora was doing her snort laugh. The boy didn't seem to mind it much. Dani walked up behind them.

"Hey Nora," Both the boy and Nora jumped and Dani could see a light blush coming on their faces. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey Dani. This is Tony. Tony this is Dani," Nora said.

"Hi Tony. I hate to break this up but we are just about to close up, it's a few minutes to 10. If you need to you can get Nora's number and continue this later-"

"Dani!" Nora interrupted.

"-and I hope to be seeing you soon," Dani finished. She smiled at Tony and led him to the door. He kept looking past his shoulder at Nora who was following not too far behind, her backpack in hand. Dani opened the door to the outside and gently pushed him out. She moved so Nora could walk past her. When Nora didn't walk out right away, Dani pushed her out, so she just about stumbled straight into Tony's arms.

"Okay kids, don't stay out too long. Tony, don't forget to ask for her number and Nora, I will see you tomorrow."

Dani smiled as she closed the door and turned the open sign to closed and left the lovebirds blushing on the sidewalk. Being a matchmaker was so much fun. If those two weren't already scheduling a date, they would have one by tomorrow, whether they knew it or not.

Dani did the close shop routine. She locked the doors and put up some more books. She cleaned up the messes on the check-out counter and then double checked the locks. By the time Dani was done it was 11:22.

Danny was not in the storage room when Dani walked in. Not that she expected him to be there, he'd probably been done for a while. This was the normal schedule for them that they had created when she moved in. Dani worked in the shop while Danny did behind the scene stuff, like organizing the storage room. He was done earlier then Dani so he would make dinner. The open shop routine was the opposite, with Dani making breakfast and working in the back rooms.

Dani went to the back of the room to the door on the left, which revealed stairs that led up to their apartment. She could now smell dinner. Lasagna.

Dani ran up the rest of the stairs, her hunger suddenly being processed by her brain. At the top of the stairs she barraged through the slightly opened door at the top. She made her way through the living room and entered the kitchen. Danny was just taking out the pan of the deliciousness.

"Hey Dani, could you get the plates and put them on the table?"

"Aye aye, sir."

Dani placed the plates on the table, the silverware and cups already waiting there. She sat down as an already sitting Danny started to dish up her up some food. She waited until Danny had finished putting some pasta on his own plate and then they dug in at the same time. They ate in silence, since their mouths were too full to talk. Danny stopped eating first.

"So, what's your plan for seeing the movie?" Dani finished her food.

"Well, I'll just do the usual. Fly there, go through some walls and watch from the projector room. It's nothing different from what I normally do."

"Don't get caught."

"Danny, I am shocked that you could ever think, someone could catch me."

Danny smirked. "You should probably get going. It's 11:45. You might miss meeting Captain America."

Dani's eyes widen at the thought of meeting her future husband. She ate the last bite of food on her plate and gave Danny one last smile before grabbing her sweat shirt and going ghost, flying out the room.

* * *

**Want more? Want less? Don't know what you want? Tell me about it!**

**Peace out peeps**

-Ren


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. So sorry for not posting sooner. But no one reviewed so we can call it even. But seriously guys, no reviews? We were doing so well the first few chapters. If you want you can just say something like "good" or "fine" or "ok" or "eek". I'll take any of those as a good review. But onto the story.**

Chapter 3

_Behind the movie theater, 11:55 pm_

Beastboy walked down the alley way behind the Royal Theater. He wore a baseball cap, covering his not-green face. He had insisted on wearing it, telling Cyborg that someone might recognize him, despite him being not green. He also wore a dark green hoodie over the lighter green shirt and khaki shorts he had been wearing when he had first transformed.

Beastboy found the back door of the theater, and placed the device Cyborg had given him on the door handle. Cyborg had explained how it worked but Beastboy hadn't listened much. He just wanted to get out of the tower.

The door opened and no alarm went off. Beastboy released a breath. The Royal Theater was very big on security. They even had 50 big buff guards to throw people out when they tried to sneak in. He quietly walked up the flight of stairs that greeted him and looked around for anyone who might ruin his perfectly thought out plan.

Unfortunately, he couldn't use his powers with the rings on. He had figured that out when he had tried to turn into a monkey in the garage. Normally his powers were like an instinct, all Beastboy had to do was think about it. With the rings on though, nothing happened. It was a strange feeling not being able to change when he wanted to.

Now all he had to do was get to movie room 8 and then he could sit back and enjoy the movie.

Beastboy made his way through the hallways, searching for the room. _Maybe I should have brought a map_. The theater had over a 1000 movie rooms and they weren't even labeled in order. So instead o 4, it went 1 22 5 12. It was as if they didn't want people knowing their way around.

_3...55…23…8…16 Wait! _Beastboy took a few steps back to the door marked 8. _ Finally._

Beastboy looked at his watch. It was 12:01. The trailers had started and he could be missing the next Marvel movie.

Beastboy took a breath and opened the door. He wasn't sure what the security was like inside the projection room and he had been prepared for many things, but what he saw was nothing close to what he had imagined.

A guy in his mid-thirties was passed out in a chair, his hands tied with rope. A girl was sitting in front of a laptop, next to the projector, eating a large bowl of pop corn. She turned to look at him. And man was she pretty.

She had black raven hair that was up in a pony tail. Her bangs almost covered her eyes. And her eyes were an icy blue that could see straight into Beastboy's soul. She wore a blue sweat shirt, several shades darker then her perfect eyes and on her legs were dark skinny jeans. The girl put a finger to her lips, pointing at the sleeping man.

"Hey. Have a seat, the movie will be starting soon," she whispered grabbing a chair and putting it next to her, returning her face to the laptop. In an almost robotic way, Beastboy sat down in the chair. He turned his head to stare at her, but the girl didn't pay much attention to him, her gaze fixed on the screen as a trailer for Guardians of the Galaxy played. Beastboy finally got the courage to speak.

"Why…How did you know I wasn't like, part of the staff here or something?" was all Beastboy could get out.

"Well, first you looked slightly guilty when you walked in, like you weren't supposed to be here and second, I made sure to know everyone who works here before sneaking in. And third, the cameras." Her face never leaving the screen, the girl pointed at a pile of TV's in the corner that Beastboy hadn't noticed. On them was different points of view of the hallway he had been walking through a minute before. "They're in all the projector rooms. But don't worry. I froze all the TV's in all the other rooms, so no one saw you. For a place that's crazy about security, they sure need an update." She finally turned to look at him and smiled.

"I'm Dani. Dani Fenton."

Hesitantly, Beastboy took Dani's hand, and shook it. "I'm B- Garfield," he said, using the name given to him by his parents. Beastboy had thought about what name he should use in case he needed to use a new one and had decided his own name would be good enough. Cyborg hadn't recognized the name, so he doubted the rest of the team would, if it ever came up.

Dani smiles at him, after he let go of her hand. Just as he was about to ask the many more questions he had running through his head, Dani gasped.

"It's starting!"

Beastboy turned to the laptop, remembering why he had snuck into the theater the first place and let all his questions rest. Dani handed him the popcorn bowl she had been eating from and they sat in silence, not speaking to each other until the movie was over.

* * *

When the movie had finished and the bonus scene was done, Dani and Beastboy stared at the screen, as if waiting for more. When nothing came, they started talking at the same time.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"DUDE, THAT WAS CRAZY!"

They looked at each other and started talk at a rapid speed. With all the commotion, the man asleep in the chair woke, and fell out of his chair, his hands still tied. Beastboy, who hadn't notice the man, continued talking while Dani, who had noticed him, quickly thought up a plan.

"RUN!"

Dani grabbed Beastboy's hand and pulled him out of the room, down the hallway looking for the exit. Beastboy could hear yelling behind them. Dani continued running, pulling Beastboy along until she abruptly stopped, coming to a crossroad.

"Left or right?" Dani asked.

"How should I know?"

"This is the way you came in from right?"

"Well, yeah, but didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. Left or right?" Beastboy looked behind them and noticed some guards running toward them.

"Left?" Beastboy guessed.

"Let's hope so."

Dani tugged him to the left and they ran, making guesses when they came to turns. As they ran down one hallway, Beastboy saw a door and barely had time to see the word STAIRS.

"Wait!" Beastboy shouted, bringing his feet to a stop and tugging Dani back to the door.

"I took these stairs-"

"Alright, come on let's go," Dani interrupted, opening the door. They ran down the stairs, and jumped into the alley. Dani and Beastboy started running together in strides as they ran out of the alley, across the street and into the park and didn't stop running until they were in the middle of the park. The teens collapsed on the grass exhausted. It was several minutes until either of them could speak.

"I need to run more," Dani said.

"You and me both," Beastboy laughed.

Beastboy got up and dusted off his pants that had pieces of grass on it. He extended his hand to Dani, who took gratefully. After she dusted her jeans off, a slightly awkward silence settled.

"So… how did you get the guy in the projector room asleep?" was the first thing Beastboy could think to say.

"Oh Greg always sleeps during movies. I only turned off his alarm so I would have time to get out of there when the movie finished. Was that your first time sneaking into a movie?"

"What makes you say that?," Beastboy asked.

Dani gave him a pointed look before Beastboy sighed.

"Yeah..."

"There's always a first for everyone. No need to be ashamed about that. It's Garfield right?"

"Yup. And you're Dani?"

"Yeah," Dani looks at the clear sky. "Gosh, it's late. We should probably be heading to our homes. I'd hate for the security guards to come this way and arrest us."

"Which way do you live? Maybe I could walk you home?"

"Where do you?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't care." Dani gave him a smirk at this.

"Fine, I live over by the water."

"That is too bad. My house is over in the city. Maybe another time." Beastboy frowned slightly at this.

"Oh, okay… I'll see ya later, I guess."

Beastboy turned around and walked toward the direction of the Tower. He couldn't help but feel slightly defeated. He could take down villains easily but couldn't get a girls number.

"Hey Garfield!" Beastboy turned around to see Dani walking backwards as she looked at him. "There's this bookstore a few streets away from the theater called Makeshift. It's a pretty cool place and I'm there every day. You should check it out some time." She flashed one last smile at him before turning around and running in the opposite direction of the Tower, back toward the city.

Beastboy walked through the park, smiling at nothing. He eventually made it to the beach, where he took off his rings and turned into a shark to swim to the island of the Tower. After he went through the underwater garage, and up to his room, he hid the Beastbot in the closet after turning it off, along with the rings, and started to fall asleep. In through all this, Beastboy's face was stretched in a smile.

* * *

**The next chapter might take a little while but I will do my best. **

**Peace out peeps**

**-Ren**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry guys! I kept meaning to update but then I kept putting it off and then I changed the entire chapter. If you need someone to blame, blame tumblr. I just discovered it and I can't keep off it now. Also, Agents of Shield had its finale so I've been trying to get over that. I don't plan on ever abandoning this story. Famous last words, I know, but I will try to keep true to it. This is not my best chapter but I will try to make it up next chapter. **

**Review answers-**

**Michael- I haven't stopped, I swear!**

**I'mafruitlooptoo- If Dani seemed a little Mary Sue, It's only because it was Beastboy's point of view. **

**Winter's Folly- No not Tony Stark. I wish though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

Chapter 4 Robin

Robin was in the living room, sitting on the couch. It was 7 am, and he could see the sun rise through the windows of the tower. It was a pretty sight but Robin wasn't paying much attention to it. His mind was on more important matters, such as ghosts that hadn't been seen in a while.

When he had first come into the city, Danny Phantom seemed to love the trouble. He was at almost every crime scene. It was like he would wait until the Titans were there, just he could slip right through their fingers. There was a reason to why Phantom stopped coming and Robin didn't like it. Ghosts like Phantom were always up to something and the longer they were gone, the more time they had to plan something.

Robin turned his head when he heard the doors open, and watched Raven come in and sit down next to him.

"Do you find anything?"

"Robin… I don't know what else you want me to find." Robin sighed and looked away from Raven as she continued, "Very little is known about Phantom, or any of the ghosts he fights. All we know is that Phantom frequently went to Amity Park, leaving destruction in his path. Before the Fenton Massacre, half the town believed he was a hero. Afterwards no one was willing to talk about anything to do with Phantom.

"The Ghost Zone is even more mysterious than Phantom. No human being has ever been to the Ghost Zone. It was rumored that the Fenton family had a ghost portal but when the place was cleaned out by Vlad Masters and the GiW, no portal was found. Look, Robin, I understand that you want take Phantom down, but we haven't seen him in a month. Maybe he's decided to live in the Ghost Zone and never bother us again."

Robin looked at her with a stern face. "Phantom is dangerous. There is no way he would just stop being what he is and doing what his kind do. We need to assume that he plans on coming back, so we can be ready. Keep looking. There has got to something in your-"

"Morning guys!" Yelled a happy voice. Robin looked up in shock. That was Beastboy. And he was smiling. At 7:30 in the morning. He can't even keep his eyes open at 9 in the morning. Even Raven's face showed some astonishment. "I was thing about making some tofu bacon*. Want some?" Raven and Robin continue to stare. Beastboy took no notice. "It's tofu bacon so I completely understand if you don't want any. How 'bout I make enough for the whole team and anyone that wants some can have some."

Beastboy starts moving around the kitchen gathering all the materials he needed. Robin and Raven glance at each before Robin finally speaks.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?"

"Making tofu bacon, duh. Maybe I'll make some soy pancakes too."

Raven tried, "No, Robin means what are you doing up. You're never up until at least 10:00 and that's because someone woke you up."

"Well… I…um… want to go see Captain America and I figured I would need a good breakfast before going."

Something was didn't feel right. As much as Robin knew Beastboy wanted to see Captain America, Robin felt like Beastboy's answer had only been a half truth. But he let it slide. He knew Beastboy had been in bed at 1:00 am, he had checked himself, so he couldn't have seen the movie yet. Besides, he had more imperative things to think about and could deal with Beastboy later.

Raven looked as though she wanted to push the issue, but decided against it when Robin showed no signs of arguing. Raven quietly left the room, just before Starfire entered.

"Greetings friends! What a glorious morning!" Starfire sang out. Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"Hey Star. You want some tofu bacon?"

"Yes please, that would be most welcoming."

Unlike, Robin and Raven, Starfire did not see anything strange with Beastboy being up in a good mood. Or she just didn't care, and was just happy to see her friend. Starfire and Beastboy started a conversation about the beautiful sunrise as Robin left the room without another word.

As he walked to his room, an idea struct Robin. It wasn't much but it could lead to something. When he got to his room, Robin reached for the phone book Batman had given him last Christmas, and looked through the m's. Finally he found it. Masters. He quickly dialed the number on his phone and waited.

"_Hello, Vlad Masters speaking._"

"Hello Mr. Masters. This is Robin of the Teen Titans. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the ghosts that attack Amity Park. I understand you were the mayor of the town for some time."

_"Oh. Hello Robin. Listen I'd love to help but I'm a very busy man. If we could just continue this later-"_

"I just have one question, sir. Is there anything you can tell me about Danny Phantom?"

_"Well... I'm afraid I don't have much I can tell you that is already common knowledge. I heard that he was spotted in Jump City but I thought he had disappeared a month ago. May I ask why you need to know so badly?"_

"I just want to insure he doesn't bother Jump again. No one knows anything about him and one can never trust a ghost to stay gone long."

_"Indeed... Well I am sorry but I must be going. I have some business matters to attend to. Good luck with your search."_

After Mr. Masters hung up, Robin sat on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. _Maybe Raven was right, _thought Robin. There isn't much he could do unless Phantom came out of whatever shadows he was hiding in.

* * *

***I know nothing of the food diets of a vegan.**

**So, obviously, not my best chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and come sooner. Thanks for all the support. Also, I was thinking of changing the name of the story, and could use some ideas. If you have any, review or pm me. I'll but up a poll if I can't decide.**

**Peace**** out peeps**

**-Ren **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Any of you see The Fault in Our Stars? So good! I saw it at midnight, my first midnight showing. When any one asks me how the movie was I just say, "It was amazing. But the theater was a sob-laugh fest." Almost everyone was crying but every time anyone heard someone sob, they would start laughing through the tears. Myself included.**

** So I only got one title idea, from avengerassembly, "**There's more to me than you see." I like it so if I don't get any more ideas, I'll go with something like that. **Hopefully this is better than my last chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Review answers-**

**Michael-TUE ended the same way as the cartoon. And Danny is Danny, not Dan. Didn't mean for you to think that.**

**Avengersassembly- Thanks for the title ideas. I kinda like "There's more to me than you see" though if I use it, I'll shorten it to something. Danny is not a villain. That is just how Robin sees him. And its not that Vlad doesn't care. You'll see in this chapter.**

**m- Thank you! I like the monkey bit too.**

**DannyPhantom619- I agree, almost all the TT and DP crossovers have DannyxRaven. Thanks for the review, I wouldn't have updated today without it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of worth**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM! WELL, MOSTLY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_The Fenton Apartment_

Dani was awoken by her alarm at 7:45. She got out of bed and stretched a little before leaving her room and heading toward the kitchen. She passed Danny's room and could hear him lightly snoring. Once she got to the kitchen she got out the waffle maker and proceeded to make waffles. As Dani worked she thought of the night before, about the movie, but mostly Garfield.

She knew nothing about him, except that his name was Garfield and he liked Marvel. He seemed nice enough. At least, he hadn't been a cop or anything that could have turn her in. Dani smiled at the image of his face when she had Sherlocked him. Those had all been guesses, but he had seemed to believe every word she had said. The innocence on Garfield's face had been... sweet.

As the smell of the waffles began to spread throughout the apartment, Dani started hearing movement from within Danny's room. She smiled at him as he came in, his hair a bigger mess than usual. He smiled back and then went to the fridge to get some some jam.

"Good morning," Danny said as he put the jam on the table.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. How was the movie?"

"It was really amazing! I'll have to take you to see it sometime. Chris Evans is just amazing! And what I wouldn't do to be in the same room as Sebastian Stan. Oh, and, I met this guy in the projector room named Garfield. He's about my age and he snuck in too."

"His name's Garfield?" Danny snickered.

"Don't laugh! I think it's cute."

"Oh...really... Do you think _he's_ cute?" Danny's eyebrows went up an inch. His smile was bigger then the Cheshire Cat.

"I didn't say that! But anyways, the only reason he didn't get caught when he came in was because I shut down the cameras. I totally Sherlocked him when he walked in. We watched the movie and then accidentally woke up the employee guy when we started laughing at the end. We barely made it out with our lives." Dani put the waffle she had just finished on Danny's plate and the waffle she had made earlier on her own. Danny started putting some jam on his waffle.

"That sounds like an exciting night. Did he walk you home?" He handed the jam to Dani.

"No, but he offered. I told him I had family that could beat him to a pulp."

"I am offended that you think I would do such a thing."

"I never said you would, only that you could. Everyone knows you're a huge teddy bear." Dani put the jam down and started eating. She looked up at Danny to see he wasn't eating at all, just staring at her, disbelief evident on his face.

"What?"

"So that's it? You just left each other, with no exchange of numbers or anything?" Danny kept the look of unbelief.

"I didn't give him my number, which might have been a better idea, but I did tell him he could find me at Makeshift." Danny's face made a smile and nodded with approve.

"Good, I want to meet this guy and teach him how to properly sneak into a movie without being caught. You should join us, as you seem to have gotten rusty."

"It wasn't my fault, we were- You know what, never mind. Stop talking and stuff your face with waffle."

Danny happily complied. When Dani finished, before Danny, she put her plate in the dishwasher and then headed down stairs to the storage room. She started the morning routine and got ready to open the store at 9:00.

A few minutes later, Dani could hear Danny's ring tone, Eye of the Tiger, ringing from upstairs. She ignored it, waiting for Danny to get it himself. She continued taking out books from a box, and put them on a cart to take out to the front of the store. A few minutes after the phone rang, Dani heard Danny came down the steps. She didn't look at him, and kept working.

"Who was that?" When he didn't answer, Dani looked up Danny. He was all dressed and his hair was now decent enough. Nothing would have seemed wrong if his face hadn't looked so upset.

"That... was Vlad." Dani narrowed her eyes. What would Vlad want at this time in the morning? Danny continued, "Apparently Robin of the Teen Titans called him asking information on Danny Phantom."

"What?" Surprise was on Dani's face. "But... I thought they weren't looking for you anymore. I mean, they haven't seen you in a month!"

"Yeah... so did I." Danny sat down on a step and put his head in his hands. Dani went over to him and placed herself next to him on the stairs. She started to rub his back, going in circles, waiting until he was ready to speak. He looked up from his hands at her, with a sad smile.

"I have the worst luck, don't I? I choose a town where the super heroes want to capture me and turn me in to the GiW. I should have just stayed hidden and just leave everyone alone... If I had just let everyone think that Phantom gone then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Danny... sooner or later, Jump City would have met you. You wouldn't have been able to help it, you couldn't help it. You were trying to save people, like you always do. And you did save someone. Some people just don't understand that."

When Danny had first moved to Jump, he had tried to avoid being the hero. He had moved to Jump because he knew the Teen Titans could take care of any troubles. But unfortunately, two problems arose form his plan. One, someone had managed to get a picture of him flying in Jump, which was put into the newspaper, warning the Titans and the GiW of his whereabouts. And secondly, ghosts had been able to find him, and the Teen Titans were not prepared. The Box Ghost came first and the Titans were no match for him. It had been easy enough to catch him, but he didn't go without a fight. Normally, with the Box Ghost, damage is at a very minimal, but the Titans kept getting in Danny's way. In the end 3 buildings went down. Luckily no one was killed. The only people in the buildings at the time had been some custodians that managed to get out without being seriously injured. The worst injury was from a teenager who had been walking by. He had broken his arm when he got trapped by some building rubble. Danny had managed to get him out before he was hurt anymore. The kid called Phantom a hero. But no else seemed to see it that way.

From then on Danny was branded a villain. Danny had thought about leaving Jump but he had to find out where the ghosts were coming from before leaving the city to defend itself. Danny had no way of stopping the flow of ghosts, so every time a ghost came in, Danny was forced to go out and help the Titans, who kept trying to arrest him. The GiW had been in charge of capturing him originally, but they were quickly banned from the city, leaving the Teen Titans to capture him. Luckily though, Danny found the portal the ghosts had been using to get to Jump and closed it. He decided it was save to stay in the city now. Not too long later Dani had joined him in the city. No one knew she existed and Phantom dropped off the face of the earth, along with the rest of the ghosts. It should have been over and done with. Dani looked Danny in the eyes.

"Look, you have no reason to show Phantoms face ever again. Eventually the Teen Titans will forget about Phantom. We shouldn't worry about it too much," Dani said reassuringly.

"But what it a ghost does manage to come here? I'll have to go out and then they will see me and know I'm still here. If they so much as see white hair-"

"Then it will be mine they see. Unlike you, I don't have any crimes to my name. Well, as long as it's written down.*"

That managed to get a laugh out of Danny. He put an arm around her and squeezed gently. They stayed that way for a minute, until Dani looked down at her watch. She stood up and stretched a hand to her cousin.

"Come on. We better get the store ready. I want to be able to pester Nora for as long as possible."

He took her hand, and they got to work, putting the rest of the books Dani had been working on earlier in the cart and tried to ignore the pit in both of their stomachs.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

Beastboy looked at the time. It was 12:58 pm. The Titans had been training for an hour, and training had done little to distract Beastboy. Robin had said Beastboy could leave to "go see Captain America" at 1:00, as long as he trained hard during the training secession. Beastboy figured he should just go check out the store Dani had told him about, Makecraft or something. But waiting was agony. At the moment, he was running on the treadmill as a cheetah. He had never really thought about it before, but Beastboy realized from the run he had the night before that exercising as an animal didn't help his human body. He always thought that it was just his vegan diet that kept him from having any muscle. Maybe if he exercised as a human more often, he would get some muscle, so he wouldn't have to worry about running from movie guards ever again.

Beastboy looked back at the clock. It was now 12:59. Beastboy gave an internal groan. _Ok Beastboy you can do this,_ Beastboy thouht to himself. _Just one minute more_.

**_One Minute Later/ An Eternity For Beastboy (Line Break, Line Break, _Line Break, Line Break, _Line Break, Line Break, _Line Break, Line Break)____**

"Okay Beastboy, you're free to go," Robin finally said. Beastboy jumped off the treadmill and scrambled out of the room, leaving some dust on his trail. Robin watched as the rest of the Titans stopped their exercise and started cooling down. The girls were having a drink, while Cyborg was looking at the door where Beastboy had run through seconds before.

"Where's Beastboy off to?" Cyborg asked.

"To see Captain America."

"But... why's he in such a hurry?"

"He's been talking about this movie for weeks. What did you expect?"

"...yeah.. guess you're right."

While Robin turned to go out the door, Cyborg kept a slight frown on his face. Something didn't feel right to Cyborg. Beastboy had already seen the movie. It was good that he was keeping up the charade but he didn't need to act so dramatic. Something was up and Cyborg was going to figure it out.

* * *

***Does anyone get the joke? I think it is hilarious but I'm not sure if everyone will get it at first.**

**How was that? It's not my proudest, but I had a lot of fun writing some of it. I just love Danny and Dani bonding. **

**MOSTLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**So I don't think I'll be updating for a while. Again. Sorry but I've been writing this story mostly chapter by chapter and I want to give myself a plan, that way I know what needs to happen and when and all that stuff. And I'm going to try and get a few chapters ahead of what I'm updating so if I get behind I can still update something. And since it's almost summer vacation, it may not even take as long as I think it will. So this is mostly a warning**

**Thanks for all the support. Keep reviewing please! More title ideas would be nice or agreement with idea at the top.**

**Peace out peeps**

**-Ren**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. Ready for this? **

**Thank you all for your patience.**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE AND I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO VOTE PLEASE!(it's kinda stupid but VOTE ANYWAYS!)**

**I just realized that I never said how old Danny and Dani are. I've made Danny 17 at the time of TUE, and he is now 18 and Dani is 16(So is BB). I hope this didn't cause any confusion but since no one asked about it I'm going to assume that no one thought about it. Or I really did say something I now look like an idiot.**

**Review Responses:**

**Micheal- I think we've had a misunderstanding. When you asked, and I quote, "did the ultimate enemy end differently in this? Is the Danny Phantom in this Danny or Dan?" I assumed you were putting the two questions together. Like you were asking if TUE ended with Danny becoming Dan. It was my fault for not being clearer and I'm sorry. TUE ended with the whole family dying because Clockwork didn't save them. I hope that clears everything up. And if Danny Phantom became came back, that would be beyond amazing. The only thing I find wrong with a live action film is the way Avatar The Last Airbender turned out when it turned into a movie. IF Danny Phantom turns out the way Avatar did, well, let's just say I would be extremely upset.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here but the arrangement of the words and letters.**

**Alright, with that all out of the way, read on...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Beastboy stood on the sidewalk across the street from his target. The building was 3 stories high and made completely of brick. There was a crooked metal sign above the double doors that read the word MAKESHIFT on it in blue and all caps across the metal. The place was obviously popular, as people were coming in and out. _The store must be bigger then the building looked from the outside_, Beastboy thought.

Beastboy took a deep breath before straightening up and walking across the street to the doors of the bookstore. He looked at his wrist to check that his skin was- well, skin colored. Beastboy quickly entered through the doors, stopping in his tracks to take in the inside of the store.

The wooden shelves touched the high ceiling. There were signs telling where certain types of books were, each different colors. As Beastboy walked farther into the store, he noticed a small cafe with chairs, tables, and even some light blue couches surrounding it. Beastboy was so entranced, he didn't notice the dude barreling toward him. He would have liked to say his hero reflexes kicked and he didn't land flat on his face, but that would be lying. Before he could yell "Dude!" Beastboy was nose to stone with the floor, and the dude who had run into him was at the exit.

Almost immediately, strong hands picked him up. The dude was wearing a black shirt. That was the first thing Beastboy noticed about the guy. The dude looked him over before saying, "Hey, you alright?"

"Um... yeah, I think so."

Beastboy squinted at the dude. He looked oddly familiar. He had shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Beastboy stared at him for a second, before shaking his head, trying to set his head on straight.

"Good. Don't know what had that guy in a hurry. What's your name, kid?"

Beastboy thought about remarking how he wasn't a kid, but looked at the dudes arms and decided to just answer the question. "Garfield. What's-"

"Wait, seriously? You're Garfield?" the guy interrupted looking very surprised.

Beastboy looked at him, clearly confused. "Do I know you?"

"No, sorry, but no. You were with my cousin, Dani, last night, watching Captain America, right?"

Beastboy looked at him in surprise. "Your Dani's cousin?" After another quick glance at the dudes buff arms, Beastboy began to wonder if this was the family Dani had said could beat him up.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, come on I'll show you."

The dude- Beastboy was starting to call him Black Shirt- motioned him to follow as he walked away. Beastboy obediently followed, his mind still processing what his eyes were seeing. Most of the people in the bookstore where teens and were mostly hanging out with their friends, rather then reading or looking for a book. Beastboy's earlier thought of the place being bigger on the inside had been correct, as it took forever to get to the stairs. The spiral staircase that led upstairs had dark blue seeping from the hole in the lighter blue ceiling. It was as if the dark blue was trying to escape into the light blue in swirls. He continued to stare at it before realizing Black Shirt had already disappeared into the hole. BB had to sprint up the stairs so he wouldn't lose him.

Upstairs was darker then downstairs, with light only coming from some windows and a stone fireplace. It didn't have as many book shelves and had mostly dark blue couches. The people upstairs were on the couches, reading. Black Shirt spoke for the first time since meeting him.

"Come on, she's in the Game room."

Black Shirt walked to a door labeled GAME ROOM, which inside contained gamer heaven. They had Xbox, Wii, PlayStation, you name it. And the number of different games were uncountable. Beastboy couldn't help but gap at the beautifulness of it. There were about 10 people in the room, all of which surrounded the couch. On the couch was Dani, Beastboy was sure of it. She wore a black shirt, similar to her brother's, and had her hair up in a high pony tail. And though Beastboy could only see her back, he could tell she was in full concentration on the game she was playing, that is until Black Shirt yelled her name, through the loud noise of the TV.

"Dani! Your friend's here!"

She turned away from the TV, and gave Beastboy a huge grin. After throwing the remote to one of guys in the room she motioned them to get out of the room, not even trying to yell over the noise. Beastboy reluctantly left, trying to get one last glimpse of heaven on earth as Dani practically pushed them out. She didn't start talking until she closed the door, blocking all the video game noise.

"Hey Garfield, it's good to see you. I wasn't sure when you were going come today." Dani kept smiling at him.

"Uh.. hey.. I'm.. uh glad I came today. This place is pretty awesome." Beastboy looked around the room, not sure where he should stare.

"Thanks. It was all my design," Black Shirt boasted. Beastboy looked at him in shock. "You built this?" Dani smiled at him, which gave Beastboy a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, Danny worked on the interior for a month. Our uncle helped out with the money and then, this place was opened up in no time. " Beastboy nodded and then stopped in confusion when he finally realized some of what she had said.

"Wait, Danny?" He looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

"Oh did he not... Did you not even tell him your name?" Dani looked accusingly at her brother who looked a little embarrassed.

"I wasn't thinking about my name at the time! I was bringing him to you!"

"Sorry, Garfield, for my cousin. See, it's a really funny story. Our parents didn't get together much and were shocked to find out that they had given us the same name. They named Danny," She gestured to boy-Danny, "Daniel, and they named me Danielle. So you have Dani with an I, and Danny with a Y. And two N's."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Doesn't that get a little confusing?"

Danny-with-a-Y answered this. "Sometimes. We've gotten used to it, I guess."

"Danny!"

Both Danny's looked at the opening in the floor of the spiral stairs. The dude who had called walked over to them. He looked at Danny-with-a-Y.

"Danny, we just got the shipment of that new John Green boos. The guy who brought it needs a signature and possibly a bodyguard. Some girls guessed what was in the box."

Danny had a slightly panicked look before turning to Dani and Beastboy. "Okay, you guys hang out, this may take awhile. Bobby, you have to help me."

After Danny and the dude, Bobby, left, Beastboy started to worry. What was he supposed to talk with Dani about? The last thing Beastboy wanted was an awkward silence. Dani might have been thinking the same thing, since she was silent and had taken some interest in the carpet. And then, Beastboy got it.

"So, what game were you playing in the TV room."

"Oh, it was Mario Kart." Dani looked slightly relieved.

"Really? I haven't played that game for ages."

"I know, neither have I but Micky, one of the guys in there, made a bet with me and..."

* * *

_Two hours later_

"..and then he said no, radio," Beastboy finished his joke.

"Oh my gosh," Dani laughed. "Just the other day, Tony was telling Nora that joke but I only heard the punch line. I didn't realize how funny that joke was."

Beastboy smiled as she laughed. They had been hanging out for two hours and were having loads of fun. Dani had showed him around the store, and introduced him to the employees. There was Nora, a seventeen year old girl saving up to go to collage, and was possibly going to start dating a guy named Tony(they had a date scheduled that night). Bobby, who knew everything about any book in the store. Lisa, an older lady who worked mostly at the Starbucks and was the stores resident grandma. And Micky, the video game expert. Beastboy had taken in instant liking to Micky.

"They don't normally work here all at once," Dani had said. "They only do that on Fridays and Saturdays, our busiest days- in the summer at least."

He'd learned Dani had just gotten into town a month ago after traveling a lot and Danny had been in Jump for six months. She hadn't seemed to want to talk much about her family. All she told him was that she had an uncle, who they didn't see very often.

Whenever she asked about himself, Beastboy had to make up a half truth. He just hoped that he wouldn't forget them. He'd said that he lived with a friend, who called himself Stone. Beastboy had actually thought about it earlier which was very helpful.

Luckily she didn't ask too much about his personal life or past. They talked a lot about video games and movies. Beastboy discovered that Dani was Beanie800 and Danny was GhostGuy600, which left him speechless to the point of Dani snapping her fingers in front of his face. They even went to the TV room and played some. She had taught him some cheats, which he couldn't wait to tell Cyb- no, Stone. At the moment, they were sitting at the lounge on the first floor, playing a game of favorites.

"What's your favorite... book?" Dani asked.

"Oh... um...," Beastboy thought for a minute. "I don't read books very much... Mostly just comics."

"Yeah me too. Before working here, I barely ever read anything. Even now, I can't say I've read a whole lot. "

"Do you have a favorite book?"

"I like _The Raven _by Edgar Allen Poe. But that's not really a book. Um... I've been reading The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes a little. It's pretty good. You can learn a lot from him."

"Okay, my turn..." Beastboy thought for a mintue, "What's your favorite food?"

"I really like Italian food. My all time favorite food though is classic, plain, greasy, cheese pizza," Dani's eyes got a dreamy look as she thought of the the taste of perfect cheese pizza. She got out of her trance and said, "How about you?"

"Well, I'm vegan, so I like tofu dogs." Suddenly, Beastboy got nervous. _Please don't be a meat-lover, please don't be a meat-lover _Beastboy pleaded in his head.

"Really? Danny had a friend who was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. She taught him a few recipes. I think most of them are vegan friendly, you should come over a try some." Beastboy sighed in relief inside.

"Um.. yeah that'd be totally awesome. I'd lo-"

"Dani," Lisa walked up to her. "Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering..."

While Dani was talking with Lisa, Beastboy felt a buzz in his sweatshirt. His communicator! He looked up at Dani to see if she noticed but she luckily was paying close attention to Lisa. He looked around for a place to safely talk and then spotted the restroom. When Dani turned to look at him he said quickly, "Hey Dani, I got pee. Be back in a flash."

Before she could respond, Beastboy sprinted to the boy's room. As soon as he was safely inside, and checked that he was alone, he opened the communicator.

"Hello?"

"BB, you better be so glad that I called you and not Robin. Why are you even using the rings?" Cyborg asked sternly. He did not look happy.

Beastboy looked at his skin and mentally hit himself in the head. "Sorry, dude. I didn't think about that. I was just- "

"Look, it doesn't matter. Gizmo is making trouble on 31st street, and Robin says the movie should be over by now, so meet us there." Cyborg was definitely not in a good mood.

"Okay yeah sure, I'll see you there."

"Just hurry."

With that Cyborg hung up. What was his deal? Beastboy took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, and thinking of an excuse to tell Dani.

* * *

**Fun place to end right? Not really a cliffhanger, but I didn't feel like writing everything that happens up to the point of Beastboy leaving and meeting up with the team. So again thank you for your patience. I now have a plan(a very vague plan, but a plan nonetheless). **

**Summer was more busy then I expected or I would have updated sooner. I just got back from a two week trip and I don't have a laptop to work with on the go. Hopefully I will be updating more in August. If I don't, then we might have to wait until a few weeks into September. **

**NOTE: If you find something that contradicts something that was said in earlier chapters, tell me. Either by PM(preferably by PM) or by review. I will address it in the next chapter whether it be a mistake or something I meant to mention but forgot to.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL!(it's so I have something to work on when I need a break from this story. I'd like everyone's input.)**

**Peace out peeps**

**-Ren**


	8. Chapter 7

**I feel a little guilty so my authors note is all at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_One Week later_

Beastboy was exited. More then excited, he was extactic. Dani had invited him over to try one of Danny's famous vegan dinners, and now he could finally go. It had been one week since Beastboy had first walked into Makeshift, and he was loving it. Whenever Beastboy could get away, he would go to the bookstore to hang out with Dani- but not just Dani, everyone there. They, the employees, had all become his friends, normal friends, and he loved every minute of the normal life.

The dinner wasn't until the next day, which was good because Beastboy had run out of excuses to give to the team- aka Robin. He had decided to not tell Robin where he really was, just in case Robin decided to surprise him. When he did, it was only because his eyelids wouldn't stay open. And so Beastboy slept- until this happened.

Beastboy was shaken- rather rudely- awake from his deep slumber. He tried to keep his eyes shut and pull his covers over his head but he soon discovered that the covers were already gone. He squinted at the figure who had dared to wake him. It was Cyborg. Beastboy didn't know why he was surprised. Starting some time last week, Cy had been quiet, throwing glares at him all the time with his human eye. Now it was Beastboy's turn to glare.

"Dude, what's your problem? Can't a guy get some sleep?"

Cyborg gave him yet another scowl, before pulling Beastboy's arm and dragging him out of bed and to his feet. "We need to talk."

Beastboy gaped at him. "Now? You couldn't wait until morning?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"I know you're keeping secrets. Ever since last week you have been. First you get up before 9 to make breakfast after staying out until 2:30 in the morning, and then you beg Robin to let you go see the movie, even though we both know you'd already seen it. You don't play Doom with me anymore and every chance you get you go to the city with the rings, doing who knows what. All I know is you come back weirdly happy. The only reason Robin hasn't noticed anything is because his head is full of ghosts. So you better tell me what's going on before I tell Robin you snuck out."

The green boy's face paled. "But.. you would get into trouble too!" He knew it seemed dumb, but he didn't want the team to know about Dani.

This time Cyborg's glare seemed to make his red eye glow redder.

After attempting to resist, Beastboy took a breath before saying, "Okay fine, I'll tell you. It's not as big as a deal as you are making it but if you really want to know then fine." He took another breath, "When I went to see Captain America, I ... met someone."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'met someone'?"

"Well, she had snuck into the projector room before I did, and I've been hanging out with her."

Cyborg looked at Beastboy is pure disbelief. "Are you telling me... that all this sneaking around... and acting weird... is about a girl?!"

Beastboy straightened his back. "Yeah, so what if it is?"

At this point, Cyborg burst out laughing. Beastboy scowled at his friend.

"Oh my... oh my gosh..." Cyborg gasped out. "I... I thought... I thought you were getting high or something."

The changeling stared at his friend. "You thought I was on DRUGS?"

Cyborg continued laughing. He couldn't help it. _Of course it was a girl,_ Cyborg thought. _It couldn't have been anything else_.

Once he began to calm down, Cyborg decided that now was a good time to start questioning Beastboy about this girl. What was her name? What were the details of how they met? Did Beastboy like _like_ her? Had Beastboy asked her out yet? What did she look like? etc. etc.

Soon, Cyborg felt he learned enough about the girl. He had only one question left. "Man BB... why didn't you just tell me?"

Beastboy blushed lightly before replying, "Well... it's not that I didn't want you to know, at least not really... it's just... Dani met me as a normal person, something I have never been, and it was kinda nice. I mean, when we talked, we talked about normal things, not villains, or crime fighting. And those things are awesome but ... She's normal and... she made me feel normal."

Beastboy sat down on the edge of his bed. Cyborg sat next to him, which made the bed creak. They sat there in silence, until Cyborg decided it was best to say something.

"Well... When are you going to see her next?" Cyborg half smiled.

"Tomorrow night... Dani's cousin is making this vegan dish she wanted me to try."

"Wait, seriously? This girl is vegan?"

Beastboy laughed a little. "No, not really. Dani and her cousin had a friend who was vegetarian and some of the recipes they used to make were vegan and she wanted me to try one."

"BB... you and Dani are soul mates."

The green boy blushed before saying, "Shut it."

Cyborg grinned. "Having dinner with the family is the next big step you know."

A small shove from Beastboy soon turned into a wrestle match that Cyborg won when he got Beastboy in a nuggie.

* * *

**Hello. Sorry for the shortness, I didn't have long. Everything below is pre-written.**

**Note: I made this start a week in the future because I thought it would seem weird if Dani invited him over after knowing him for a day. I think I'll make some short stories of them getting to know each other. I'm accually excited about that. I'm fangirling really hard now. It is so nice having control of the lives of your own(ish) characters' lives.**

**I have been trying to come up with a shipping name for Beastboy/Garfield and Dani and have so far come up with, Beasti, Beastni, and Garni. What do you guys think? Tell me if you can figure out a good one.**

**I realize my poll was a waste of time. I mean what else were you going to pick! I just wanted to it try out because I've never done a poll with real people voting! So thank you to those who voted. Next time I make a poll, it will be about something meaningful, I promise.**

**Last chapter there was a mistake spotted by jagurspot. Somewhere in the lower half of last chapter, Beastboy thought of Danny as Dani's brother. That was my original plan but I changed it last minute. Thank you jagurspot!**

**I've been thinking about getting a beta. But I don't understand what a beta does/the job that comes wityh being a beta. So if any of you could be so kind as to tell me, I'd very much appreciate it. If you would like to be my beta, tell me and I'll review you and your stories and see if you're worthy. Please PM me with any of this info. And remember, I'm only thinking about. I may decide not too. But then again, a beta could pester me into updating.**

**Review Responses:**

**NicoCheesediPizzaAngelo- you know, there is not a part I can remember Danny saying he wants to own a bookstore. I did it because it was either that or a cafe and I've always wanted to own a bookstore. This could be true for the other stories but I wouldn't know. Thanks for the comment about Nora. I just had to give her a guy, you know? Thank you also for your headcanons. It's weird to think people are thinking up headcanons about my story. I might use one of them, but thats only if I can fit it in.**

**hmm- I see your point, I myself asked questions similar to these. I'm still coming up with new ideas for these plot holes, but it won't come up for a few more chapters.**

**GibbyM- I have not heard of RWBY. I tried looking it up but I couldn't find much. **

**Okay, now I'm going to give excuses. See, my brother has discovered a game called "League of Legends." And since I had already spent so much time on the computer before, my mother let him have the computer. And once school started, I started swimmimg which is two hours, so I don't get home until 4:15. I spend the next hour taking a shower and then a half hour to catch up on some fanfictions. By then its dinner time. Now it is 6:15 and I need to finish homework or my brother is playing his game. By the time I'm done and/or my brothers done, I'm exhausted and need to go to sleep. Not to mention I have seminary(church school) at 6 in the morning. But that is all of my excuses, for those who acually read this. You can thank my sister I'm updating now. She's getting married, getting me out of swimming today and school tomorrow.**

**Thank you all for your patience. I plan to write as much as possible tomorrow, and if we're lucky, next chapter will be posted within a week. If not... I don't want to think about it.**

**Peace out peeps**

**-Ren **


	9. Chapter 8

**Here it is... Sorry for the lateness. **

* * *

Chapter 8

"Dude! This is delicious!" exclaimed Garfield. Dani smiled at him with her mouth closed since her mouth was full of pizza. She watched as Garfield stuffed his mouth with the home made vegan pizza. After learning Garfield was vegan, Dani had decided to try some new, completely vegan recipes she found online. She had been putting off formally inviting Gar over until she found just the right recipe and tried it out. Of course she had Danny cook it, just to make sure it turned out right. Dani could cook, but Danny was a million times better. While it had taken some persuasion, she finally convinced him to cook it...

"Vegan isn't normally my thing, but I can hardly notice," yelled Bobby.

... with some unexpected out comes.

When Dani had told Danny she had invited Garfield to dinner on Danny's dinner cook night, and that he had to cook the meal Dani picked out, he didn't take it the way Dani had hoped for. The conversation went something like this:

Danny: "But I don't want to be the third wheel!" (and yes, he was whining)

Dani: "You won't be a third wheel! How many times do I have to tell you, Garfield and I are just friends."

Danny: "For now! Eating dinner with the family is the next big step!"

Dani: "Come on, please?" (she had decided to ignore that last comment)

Danny: "..."

Dani: "Please please please please PLEASE!"

Danny: "Alright, alright... but only if you let me invite Bobby."

Dani: "What?!"

Danny: "You know what, why just Bobby. I'll invite everyone." *insert shocked face from Dani*

And that was the end of it. Mickey, Lisa, Bobby, Nora, and even Tony had been invited. Now don't get Dani wrong, she loved these guys like family, but that didn't mean they needed to be there for what Dani considered as kinda a big deal.

Dani wasn't going to deny that she liked Garfield. While what she told Danny was true, they were just friends, it seemed like they could be something more. Garfield seemed to understand her in ways she couldn't understand and he couldn't possibly know. And as far as Dani could tell, Garfield liked her too. The only thing was, she had never really been in a relationship. 16 years old and Dani had never been on a date(unless you count the Winter Soldier, which in some ways, Dani kinda did). Though technically, she was 3 years old, and so she could give herself some slack. Danny had never been against Dani dating (but she'd also never been asked out), and had therefore never thought about explaining it to her other then. Though Dani had been born with knowledge, it was everything a 12 year old should know, so not much information about dating.

"Dani? You alright?"

Pulled out of her thoughts, Dani looked up from where she had been staring blankly at her half eaten meal. No one seemed to notice Dani's space out due to all the talking but Lisa who, true to her nature, had noticed and expressed her concern. Dani gave her a smile.

"Sorry, I just spaced out."

Dani looked over at Garfield, who had started a heated conversation with Bobby about what was better, League of Legends or Doom, and was about to give them her own opinion when she noticed some fog come out of her mouth. She looked over at Danny, who was mirroring her expression of shock. Dani quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed, but luckily everyone was focused on the Doom vs League of Legends argument or staring into to each others eyes *cough* Nora and Tony *cough*. What they did notice was the crash that came from outside the window a second later.

Quickly Dani bolted to the window, Danny right on her tail. Down on the street was a green dog and unfortunately, it wasn't a Teen Titan. The dog was glowing a neon green and was the size of an elephant. Each step it took caused the ground to shake. This was definitely a ghost. As Dani started cursing at the fates, she heard Danny whisper,

"Cujo."

_Danny knew this ghost?_ Dani thought. She searched her brain, trying to see if Danny had ever told her about this ghost. While the name sounded familiar, Dani couldn't remember the story behind it. She looked at Danny, who gave her a look that said _wait _and nodded his head towards their guests. Dani understood the gesture immediately. At this point the dog had run around the corner and could no longer be seen, the steps slowly fading. Dani heard Lisa sigh as she went back to her seat from where she had been looking out the window. Everyone else followed suit. That is everyone but Garfield. He was still standing next to the window, his body tense. Dani put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Dani was surprised by his reaction. They lived in Jump City, where superpowered villians showed up every other day. A glowing green dog was not the worst thing to show up. She gave him an encouraging smile and reminded him,

"It's okay. Teen Titans will take care of it. They always do."

That was something Dani had learned within the first week of being in Jump. You couldn't just run into a fight here. Only those who were allowed to save people could save people without getting arrested. Garfield looked at her, with an almost surprised face, and then asked,

"Can I use the restroom?"

Dani gave a small laugh and then told him where it was. Just as he was leaving the room, Danny spoke.

"Come on Dani, let's go make sure none of the boxes downstairs fell," was Danny's excuse. "You guys keep eating. We can take care of it."

Dani walked after Danny, and then broke into a run as soon as they were out of sight. Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs in the storage room, Danny turned to Dani and spoke at a rapid pace.

"The dog's name is Cujo, I met him in Amity. The guard dogs where he worked were all put down after the security had an upgrade. I don't know how he got here but-"

"Whoa, Danny, slow down. If I'm going to take care of him, I'm going to have to understand what you say. Now what do you need me to do?" Surprising, Dani was calm while Danny was all out of sorts. Probably because he thought he would never see a ghost attacking the city again while Dani had never been apart of that problem.

Danny took a deep breathe before talking, "Okay. For Cujo, all you need to give him is his chew toy. Once you give it to him, he'll be happy and shrink to a puppy size. I have one in the locker you can use. You shouldn't even need a thermos for this. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Dani shook her head. "No, Danny, we've talked about his. The Titans still suspect you're here. We don't need you confirming that as Phantom or as a kid who looks very similar to Phantom. I won't go ghost and I'm a girl, so they won't suspect me. I'll just fly over, change, do the job, and then fly back. With luck, I'll be done before the Titans even show up, but that's only if we hurry so..."

With a sigh, Danny nodded. "Alright. But you're not going in without a disguise."

A smile crept over Dani's face. "I've already thought about that. You get the toy, I'll get changed."

Within a few minutes Dani was dressed. Her hair was up in high braid bun, and covering her eyes were black, goggle-like glasses. Dani could see perfectly, in both the light and dark, while everyone around her couldn't make out even the shape of her eyes. Her outfit was black, with accents of grey on the cuffs of the sleeves and one diagonal slash from one of her shoulders to her waist on the opposite side. A matching grey belt went around her waist, with a Fenton Thermos and a few other anti-ghost gear that could fit, all painted gray. And though Dani didn't want to say it, she felt powerful in what she called her ninja suit, even though it wasn't completely black and most of her face still showed. She'd been working on the suit for a while, waiting for an occasion to wear it.

"Could you be anymore goth?" was Danny's response to seeing it. Dani gave him a smirk. He smirked back and then handed her a doggy chew toy.

"He should calm down once he sees it. If you can, bring him without using the thermos. Only use the thermos if he won't calm down."

Dani nodded. "Alright. What excuse are you going to give the others?" Dani could only hope Gar would understand.

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something. Now go, before Cujo steps on another car."

They smiled at each other before Dani turned ghost, her old ghost outfit replacing the new ninja one, and she flew off.

**_-A LITTLE BIT LATER-_**

Cyborg was almost to the Pizza Place* when he got a call from Beastboy. He put his communicator on the dashboard in a place he had installed so it could face him and he could keep both hands on the wheel. "Why are you callin' me BB? What happened to the date?" Beast boy blushed red.

"First of all, it's not a date. Secondly, was I calling because I was wondering if you knew about a super large, angry, glowing green dog destroying buildings! Also making sure you didn't think it was me."

"Yes, we know it's not you," answered Cyborg. "I'm almost at the scene, and the rest of the team is ahead of me. We've got this."

"Are you sure?" asked Beastboy. "Because last time we fought a ghost, the only reason we didn't become ghost food, was because Phantom sucked him up."

"Yes, I'm sure. This time I got a ghost gun on my arm. There's no way this will be like last time or any of the other times before that. By the way, you owe me big time. I lied to Robin! He doesn't expect you to show up to this fight, thanks to me, so you enjoy your date-"

"It's not a date!"

"- while we handle this. See ya!"

Cyborg chuckled as he turned off the communicator. He expected to hear all the details from Beastboy later. A crash brought him back to reality. He could now see the glow of the big green dog. It was sniffing the pizza at Pizza Place. Cyborg stopped the car a good distance away, so his baby would be away from the harm. He ran up to the rest of the team who were standing together closer to the dog. Once he was next to them, Cyborg asked,

"So what's the plan?"

Robin turned to him and said, "Since you have the ghost gun, you are the only one who can attack it. Starfire and I are going to distract it. Raven's going to watch your back and you are going to shoot. How many shots can the gun make?"

"Right now, it can make 5 shots and based on some research from the GiW, one shot can take about a normal ghost. This one should take two shots, three at the most. That gives me two mess up shots if we want to be sure its out." Cyborg started preparing the gun on his arm.

Robin looked back up at the ghost. It had stopped sniffing the Pizza Place, and was moving on. They had to make a move now.

"Alright, Star, take me in closer."

Without answering, Starfire picked Robin up and flew over to the dog. It had finally noticed them and had started growling. It was time to take down the already dead dog.

* * *

**Hey guys. Um.. Sorry again for the late update. I have no excuse to give you. I didn't think this would take so long and I took huge breaks in between all my changes. That sounds like an excuse but really it's a reason. It has gotten harder to write then I ever thought it would, and though I am trying, I won't make any promises because I will probably break them.**

**Tell me about any facts I got wrong. DP is no longer on Netflix so I can't fact check. But if it's a super small fact, then leave it alone and we can pretend I did it on purpose.**

**I have a poll on my profile for DaniXBB's ship name, so vote there. Thanks to all who came up with a name.**

**Review Replys:**

**Michael- So I took 4 months which is better then 5. And I'm thinking about Stone, haven't had a definite decision though.**

**jaguarspot- thank you for offering, but I have decided against a beta. I want to try and see this through.**

**Thank you reviewers. I love it when I hear from you and it makes me smile. I am trying to write more but I promise to make no promises. Reviewers who I don't respond to: I don't respond because I don't know what to say. So I'm going to say THANK YOU to you all at the same time. **

**To those who asked about being my beta, thank you, but as i told jagurspot, I have decided to try and do this myself. **

**So, last reminder, don't forget to vote. I've got only one voter right now and I hardly see that as the deciding factor for a word I will use until I finish this story. Thanks again. I love you all.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,**

**-Ren**

**(what do you think of RogueBlueMoon? I choose it because I like Rogue from X-Men, I LOVE the color blue, and I prefer night to day)**

***I don't remember if the pizza resturant is called this but for this story, I'm going to call it Pizza Place**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cyborg stood just a few feet from the dog. The giant was facing Starfire and Robin, so it's butt was towards him. Cyborg prepared the shot while Raven prepared to get him away, so that once he fired his first shot, the dog wouldn't be able to attack him right away. The charge was almost ready. Cyborg aimed for a leg and fired.

A howl told Cyborg he'd done some damage. Just as the ghost was starting to turn around, Raven moved him to a dark alley, where the angry creature couldn't see him. The dog was even more angry now and it even looked like it had gotten bigger with anger. _If this thing gets anymore bigger, it won't matter how many times I miss_ thought Cyborg. An idea popped into his mind. If he hit the dog twice, quickly, one after the other, he might daze it enough to knock it out . The only problem with that plan is if he needed to use a third shot, he'd have to wait a bit longer for it to recharge. He pressed a few buttons on his arm and started to aim. The ghost had been spending the last minute looking for who had shot at it, but was getting distracted by Starfire again. Raven looked at Cyborg before saying,

"I'm going to help Star and Robin." Cyborg nodded and watched her fly over. The alley should protect him from the dog's angry eyes. Cyborg aimed for the ghost's back and then-

"NO!"

Just as he fired, a figure jumped out of the shadows and pushed him into the alley wall. The first shot missed the dog by a few feet and the second one hit the alley wall. Cyborg quickly got up from where he had been knocked down to turn on the figure that had run into him. He was surprised to see a short girl wearing a black and gray ninja suit and matching black goggles over her eyes. The outfit looked a little bit tacky, as if she couldn't decided between traditional ninja or steam punk. She was smaller then Beastboy, though not by much. Despite the covering of her eyes, Cyborg could tell she was angry. By this point, Cyborg had gotten over the shock and was feeling his own anger.

"What the heck? I almost had him! Why would you do that?"

"You were hurting him!"

Cyborg stared at the girl. Who did she think she was?

"That ghost is destroying the city. So excuse me if I'm trying to make Jump a little safer," Cyborg countered.

Cyborg could feel her glare though her dark goggles.

"Since when did the Teen Titans protect the city by shooting at dogs? So excuse _me_ if _I_ try to save the city without hurting anyone," the girl replied coolly. She ran past him, and out of the alley. Cyborg started after her, suddenly remembering his friends were still fighting Clifford the big green dog.

The girl ran up closer to the dog, now a few hundred feet away. She lifted something into the air, and then she started to do something crazy. She started yelling at it.

"CUJO! COME HERE BOY! I'VE GOT YOUR TOY! COME HERE! COME HERE!"

_Cujo? This thing has a name? _Cyborg thought.

The dog-Cujo- turned from the other Titans, who had also stopped fighting and were now staring at the girl. The ghost's once menacing expression, turned to one that could be considered joy. He gave an almost playful woof and started running at the girl. Cyborg would have been concerned of the dog trampling the girl if the dog hadn't started to shrink with every step. By the time it had made it to the girl, it was the size of a small puppy and was able to jump right into her arms. The girl gave Cujo the toy and was now talking to it. Cyborg could just barely hear her words.

"Did they hurt you? Those mean guys shoot at you? Don't worry, I'll take you back home and we can get you fixed up. You're going to be fine."

She continued to murmur to it as the rest of the team came over and stood around the girl. They stared at her and the dog who was looking up at her with eyes of adoration while he chewed on his chew toy. Raven finally decided to step up and talk to the crazy girl.

"How did you do that?"

She looked up and glared at Raven before snapping, "By not shooting at him."

The Teen Titans stared at the girl. The goggle girl looked at the team and gave a loud sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. In fairness, you did shot at Cujo but I suppose at the same time, you didn't know how else to react." She took her gaze from the super heroes in front of her and looked at the green dog. "But now it's all good. I'll keep him out of trouble. I just need to-"

"Wait," Robin interrupted. The Titans had gotten over their shock and were starting to process what the girl was saying. "You're keeping him?"

"Well, of course. Seeing how well you handed him, I doubt you would want to take him to your house. Besides if I can't keep him under control, then I'll just take him home. Probably have to do that any way, because, I don't know how I'm going to explain-"

"Home? As in the Ghost Zone?" This time it was Raven who interrupted.

Goggle girl gave her a look. "Yeah. Anyway, I should get going, it's getting dark, my dinner's getting cold. I'll see you guys later, I guess."

Just as she was turning to leave, Robin said, "We can't let you take that ghost."

The girl turned in surprise. Cujo growled at Robin. "Excuse me?"

Robin continued, "That thing is dangerous. If it gets loose again, he'll just start destroying the city. We can't just let anyone take it. Just give it to us, and we will give to people who know how to handle things like that."

Cyborg had a feeling that if he could see her eyes she would have blinked. The girl appeared to be in shock. She looked at CUjo, who had gone back to distracting himself with his toy, before whispering, "You mean the GIW? You'd give him to _them_?"

Cyborg started to get a bad feeling him his stomach. Starfire looked at the Robin and then stepped closer to the girl. "Listen, friend with goggles, the friends in white can help your dog. They know all about ghosts."

Goggle girl looked up and said with raw emotion, "I know. They know a lot about ghosts. They know everything about how ghosts tick. They understand how ghost hearts seem to beat and why ghosts don't need to breathe. They know all about that. You would too, if you took a look into their labs. It's full of blood and skin, and there are jars filled with the insides of different ghosts. I've even heard they know the limits of a ghost, how far they can go before just turning into dust."

The girl's voice kept dangerously quiet throughout her whole speech and her head bent down over the dog in her arms. Starfire's eyes had started tearing as began to understand what the girl was talking about and Cyborg could feel his own heart wrench. He looked at Robin and Raven. Raven was breathing heavily, probably trying to focus on not blowing anything up. Robin, however, kept his face neutral and his eyes on the girl. She raised her head and turned to every Titan present.

"You would subject this innocent dog, to those monsters? You may not like ghosts but no one should ever want that for anyone, not even your worst enemies." She started stepping back, away from the Titans, until she was in the mouth of the alley where she had first appeared. "How could..."

The girl's voice started to crack. She quickly turned around and ran into the alley. Robin went in after her, but stopped when he realized she and her dog were gone and his team had stayed in the street.

Robin jogged back to his team mates before asking, "Cyborg, do you know if there are any cameras in the alley?"

Cyborg looked at his leader. "What the heck, man?"

He wasn't the only one surprised by Robins actions, as a second later, a street light exploded near them. Raven's breathing got even more deep. After a few seconds of only hearing her breathe she said, "I need to meditate." With that, in a black cloud she vanished. Starfire, with tears still in her eyes said, "I think I will go home as well."

It was just Cyborg and Robin, facing each other. And then it was just Robin.

"Where are you going?" Robin yelled after Cyborg. Without turning Cyborg replied, "To my car, so I can go home. Once I'm home, I'm going try to calm down for a few hours, and when my thoughts are organized, I'm think I might give the GIW a little call."

"Cyborg, you can't actually believe her?" Robin followed after Cyborg. "Couldn't you see she was delusional? She could have been brainwashed! I have already looked into the GIW, and I wouldn't have let them into my city if I thought they a danger to us. We need to find this girl, she may have a way into the Ghost Zone and if we just-"

"Just what Robin?" Cyborg had reached his car and turned to face Robin. "Whether or not she is delusional is not the problem. It's not even if she was telling the truth or not." Cyborg shook his head. "That dog was harmless. And we almost killed it. I hit and hurt that dog, ghost or not. The only thing I'm thinking about is what would have happened if that girl hadn't come. And is this the first time we have been shooting at an innocent person, ghost or not."

Without letting Robin reply, Cyborg stepped into his car, turned it on, and drove away.

* * *

**Can I just say how hard this chapter was to write. I had 3 different versions of how this could happen and I couldn't decide. This was the best I could do by combing all my favorite parts without if looking like a confetti party. I've actually had it done for a while but I couldn't decide if I would want to change it last minute.**

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POOL! ONLY FIVE PEOPLE HAVE VOTED! PLEASE VOTE! (it's on what DaniXBeastboy's ship name should be)**

**A guest has informed be Garfield Logan is a blonde. Oops. Two loopholes are that one Cyborg didn't know or two it got darker as he got older. Either way, I did not know so thanks to Guest.**

**Review responses-**

**Winter's Twilight- Your reviews make my day whenever I read them! About Danny seeing his ghost family, I'm not sure. If it fits into the story and I can write it without making my computer break down because of all the tears.**

**Mazamba- Yup. Still in business and hopefully will stay that way**

**batclanrookie- Yeah thats why I choose him. Also, he's adorable so...**

**PhantomPhinatic- In my eyes Garfield the cat and Garfield Logan atr basically the same thing. Besides for the whole vegan thing but still **

**Sorry for taking so long, this chapter was super difficult for me to decide the direction. I appreciate all your support amd wish you all a late Happy Easter for those who celebrated it.**

**Until next time**

**-Ren**


End file.
